fables_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Cora (Earth-01)
Lady Cora, known as the Queen of Hearts, was the mother of the Wicked Witch of the West, the twin siblings Regina and Rex. History Early Life Cora was the daughter of an unnamed miller and a simple peasant woman, who harbored a secret talent for magic. Cora's mother died by the demon Mephisto's hand while she was young. Her father turned to drinking to cope with the sudden loss of his beloved wife. Her father's drinking forced Cora to work in the mills from a young age and after turning sixteen, she decided to support her family as a part-time waitress in a local tavern. While waitressing, Cora had an affair with a man above her social class. This man claimed he would wed Cora, and he proposed to her with a straw ring and promised to replace it with a golden ring. Once her daughter was born he abandoned the two and went back to his rich wife and her grand house. Clinging to her dream to being more than a miller's daughter, Cora abandoned her child in the woods, where, unbeknownst to Cora, a passing cyclone whisked the babe to Oz. When she was eighteen, Cora found her father passed out one morning after a night of heavy drinking and was forced to deliver flour to the Elstans, a noble family from the Hesse. Arriving at their estate, Cora overheard Bryce and Orianna Elstan conversing about they planned to marry off their youngest son Conobar to a wealthy noblewoman to bring their lands out of poverty and financial debt. As Cora went about her duties, she was accidently tripped by a young Princess Grace, the only daughter of a visiting royal family. Forced to kneel before Grace and beg for forgiveness, Cora apologized to the Elstan family and was not paid for her services. Returning home, Cora discovered her mother's occult instruments and took an interest in witchcraft. Later that night, Cora pilfered fine clothes and snuck into the castle to attend the upcoming royal ball in honor of Conobar Elstan's birthday. Hoping to win the favor of the young prince using magic, Cora coyly introduced herself to Conobar by criticizing the event as an opportunity for the king to sell his youngest son to a wealthy bride. Conobar, smitten by Cora's beauty and wit, invited her to dance, but they were soon interrupted by King Bryce, who recognized Cora. He tells her that he is superior to her, despite his kingdom's financial woes, and that she has nothing to offer his family. Cora untruthfully boasts that she can turn straw to gold, but will deny the king this gift because of his insults. King Bryce presents Cora to ball goers in an attampt to humilate her further. When Cora claims she needs time to prepare, Bryce his guards imprison her in the highest tower of the castle filled with straw and a spinning wheel, and demands she spin the straw into gold by morning; if she succeeded, she'd be permitted to marry Conobar, but if she couldn't she'd be executed. In grief and fear, Cora worked a spell to summon an imp-like creature into the tower from the otherdimensional world of Sominus without realizing he would not be under her control. The imp still demonstrates that he can spin straw into gold, and offers to do so in exchange for her first-born child. Cora agreed, but instead conditioned that he teach her magic so she may spin the straw into gold herself. Later, in front of an audience, Cora demonstrated her talent and earned Conobar's proposal. In the months that follow, Cora and the imp engaged in an affair while she underwent training in sorcery under him. The day before her wedding, Cora meets the imp in the woods at his remote mountain cottage. While there, she reveals to him her doubts; she is unlikely to become queen as Conobar is fifth in line to the throne, while the imp offers her true love. They agree to amend the contract so Cora owes imp his own child and he finally reveals his name to be Rumplestiltskin. He also agrees to teach her how to take a heart, so that she can kill King Bryce. That night, she confronts the king. He reveals that he knows of her relationship with Rumplestiltskin; telling her that "love is weakness," he lays out her choice between love and power. Cora then uses a magical procedure to remove and preserve her heart, rendering her emotionless and practically invulnerable. Later, she meets Rumplestilskin and informs him that she did not take the king's heart, and that she is going to marry the prince instead of running away with Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin loses his temper tries to invoke their contract, but she points out that he only has a claim on his own child, which she will never bear. Rumplestiltskin was forced back to Sominus by Cora. Several months later, Cora, having married Conobar, gives birth to twins, a boy and a girl. She names them Rex and Regina, as she plans to make them a king and queen. Raising the Queen Category:Earth-01